Christmas
by Amity The Only Pickpocketier
Summary: Future-fic. One-shot The Jackson kids all want presents for Christmas and they all want to see Santa. "Come on guys, Santa will come when he wants to." "But if he doesn't come!"


The house was quiet. Not a mouse was, even of their were any, stirring not even the oldest Jackson's fish was. Everything and everyone was asleep. That is until Percy Jackson heard some five or four little voices mumbling and telling the others to "shsh up."

The noise was loud enough to be heard through the house and Percy's ears, but not Annabeth's. It was really a tragedy, for what would happen to later, and who was down there.

He carefully slipped out of the bed sheets and placed his feet on the soft rug of carpet. He looked back at his wife with one question: How did I wake up and not you?

Her hair was spread across the pillow, very wildly. The stormy grey eyes were shut peacefully. Nothing and everything ruined yesterday for her. Being forced to work until 10:00 on Christmas eve was terrible. And what Percy had to do was even worse. Watch his five kids.

He walked into the hallway finding the "shhhh" noises becoming louder. The loudest voice he heard was the oldest of all his kids. Luke. When Luke was a baby he had always find a way to annoy Percy. With anything. From crying to cooing he could do it. He looked exactly like his mother, with the curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes, he also inherited the stubbornness and the unruly habit of annoying anyone named Percy.

As he reached the middle of the stairs, which meant that the wall was still blocking the view to downstairs, he heard a little five-year voice saying "Hide hide!" The little Zoe telling the other to hide, was predicted. Although she looked exactly like Percy, which he was so excited when he found out, she was her mother in Percy form. Just so little too. Her job now was to hide.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he was meant the most adorable thing, his youngest in the middle of room, giggling her head off. The cute little girl was only 12 months and would be one year tomorrow. Her head had the biggest tuff of hair he had ever seen and her grey eyes were so much like her mothers it was unreal. She had two fingers in her mouth, and was giggling.

"Hey, cutie." he said picking her up, putting her on his hip. "Do you know we're siblings are?"

Cue more giggling.

Then one bolted for the stairs. The flash of blond gave it away. The little three year old girl was the other half of her twin. Daedalus Sliena Jackson was the exact clone of her mother, with Percy's impulses. Example: she tries bolting for the stairs when her father is right there stopping her with his hand. "Now," he said, "we're are you going?"

"Bewd." Did he mention she also had Percy's speech when he was this age?

"Come on guys, get out." he said waiting. "Now."

They all emerged from their hidding places. He counted twice just to make sure. Yeah like he counted twice to make sure.

Four. "Where's Charile?"

They all looked down at their feet. Then a pair of footsteps came down from the kichen. The exact copy of Percy entered the little scandal. His footies were red and green for Christmas.

"And why were you guys down here?"

"We wanted to see Santa." Luke spoke up, with his grey eyes curious.

Santa. So that is what this is about. "Come on guys, Santa will come when he wants to."

He started to guide the kids upstairs while they whined. One little whine caught his attention.

"But if he doesn't come?!" Charile said stepping up a step.

Percy sighed. "He will come, I promise."

"Even if you promise, Satna might not come!" Zoe said.

He let a tiny glare go to his second oldest. "How is that?"

"Santa has to promise!"

He sighed again. The youngest let a little giggle go. He was trying to make his kids happy and yet trying to get some sleep. "You know what?" he said to his kids, who all turned their heads to him. "You guys can sleep in the living room-"

Before he could finish that sentence, they all were on the white L-shaped couch, which faced him, and they all grabbed some kind of blanket. All eyes were on him and he looked at little daughter. "What am I going to do about you guys?"

"I expect you guys to asleep by the time I come to check on you after I put Andrea to bed. So sleep."

They all went into a sleeping position. There wasn't enough room on the couch so Charlie had to go into a sleeping position on the floor. He went up the stairs with a giggling Andrea.

As they entered her room so Percy could put her to bed, she shook her head. She grabbed Percy when he was going to put her in the crib. He looked at her puzzled. He was also starting to think that she was Bipolar. "What is wrong with you? Do you want to go to bed?"

She shook her head and pointed down the stairs. He grabbed three pillows and a blanket and went downstairs with her on his hip. After she finally went to bed with the pillows in a rectangular shape, he saw all the kids sleeping and almost fell asleep. He grabbed a blanket and sat next to the couch, falling asleep.

Annabeth woke up to a Percy-free bed. Not that she liked it, but now she was really wondering were in the name of hades was her husband.

She got out of bed, put her robe on over her blue shorts and tank top. The silky material wasn't warm but it covered her. She started down the stairs, only to hear some three or four snores. She laughed to herself. At the bottom of the stairs she saw her husband with the kids all sleeping around him.

Luke was taking up most of the couch and of course snoring, Charlie was sleeping under the couch, snoring may she add, Daedalus was sleeping in her fathers lap, Zoe was quietly in a perfect little sleeping position, Andrea was sleeping with two fingers in her mouth and snoring, and Percy was sitting up with the blanket covering only his legs and snoring the loudest.

She grabbed a cookie from the plate they left for Santa and ate it. She drank some of the milk too. After grabbing a sleepy Andrea, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast. A very bad Christmas morning breakfast may she add.

Five minutes later someone came into the kitchen. She turned to see Luke, walking in sleepy. "Good Morning Mommy." he said sitting on one of the stools next to the counter.

The others came in saying their "Good Morning Mommy" And sitting on their stools.

She put Andrea in her high chair and gave the kids one breakfast. A pair of feet entered the little brunch. He sat down and said "Morning Mommy."

Percy slapped his head after he said that. The kids giggled at him for that, including Andrea.

Annabeth kissed his forehead and said "Morning Daddy."

The giggles got louder.

**hope you guys liked that little one shot. **

**~Amity The Only Pickpocketier  
**


End file.
